fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 10
A few hours later, Jessica and Dan are at lunch, sitting down at their regular round table... Jessica) So how were your first two classes? ' '''Dan) They're were nice. The teacher were both boring like usual. Andrés is made my first class awesome, though. ' 'Jessica) Wish he was in my classes then. They were boring as . My first class would have been more interesting if W was actually here. ' 'Dan) So you want to sit with him now? ' '''Jessica) No, not at all. Just he would have made my first class a little more interesting. Dan) Okay... Jessica) You want to say something don't you? ' '''Dan) Yeah...Jessica, would you like to go out with me tonight. ' '''Jessica) Sure... Dan) So...I got that out of my head... Jessica) Yeah... Darren) *Behind Jessica* HEY! Jessica) *Looks at Dan, then behind her* ... Darren) How are you?! ''' '''Jessica) *Looks at Dan again, then back to Darren* Go...Good. Darren) Great, my name's Darren Dig! I dig girls! ' '''Jessica) I...I don't-' 'Darren) No need to worry, I have a girlfriend! Her name is Kim! *Points to her* She's over there. We just want to know if you want to join our table. ' 'Jessica) No thank you, I'm fine here. ' 'Darren) How, you're talking clearly now. ' 'Jessica) I know. ' 'Darren) Well see ya! *Leaves* ' '''Jessica) ...*Looks back at Dan* ... ( Dan's face is a little red ) ''' '''Jessica) *Keeping an eye on Darren, while also paying attention to Dan* I hate him... Dan) I know you do. Jessica) And I hate Kim so much more... Dan) Why? She's a ni-''' 'Jessica) Don't make me want to break up with you! ' '''Dan) ... Jessica) ...Kim is a...I don't know how to put this, but uh...This is hard... Dan) Okay. ''' '''Jessica) Almost every man Kim has dated, she and her two friends have had with...She does it in an alley, during around midnight, from what I've heard. She literally breaks up with someone every week... Dan) ... Jessica) It's just her and her two friends...They're really stupid and I really hate that they even do that. I mean, shouldn't an adult stop her. ' '''Dan) Yeah...Maybe we shoul-' 'Jessica) No, we cannot do that. ' 'Dan) Then nothing will be solved. ' 'Jessica) Then she'll just have to figure that out herself. ' 'Dan) And how do you know all this information? ' '''Jessica) A classmate talked about it...And he said somethings that I didn't want to recall...I think I'll skip eating lunch now... Dan) *Looks at food and pushes tray away* Same... Jessica) The table's so empty... Dan) Yeah, all my teammates have a different lunch. ''' '''Jessica) That sucks. Dan) So, I only got you to sit with. ''' '''Jessica) And we'll get W over here. Dan) Yeah. ' 'Gane Over: Episode 11 '' Gane Over: Episode 10 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Gane Over Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Dan Dacne Category:Darren Dig Category:Kim Kech